Neuropeptide Y is a 36 amino acid peptide that is widely distributed in the central and peripheral nervous systems. This peptide mediates a number of physiological effects through its various receptor subtypes. Studies in animals have shown that neuropeptide Y is a powerful stimulus of food intake, and it has been demonstrated that activation of neuropeptide Y Y5 receptors results in hyperphagia and decreased thermogenesis.
Therefore compounds that antagonise neuropeptide Y at the Y5 receptor subtype represent an approach to the treatment of eating disorders such as obesity and hyperphagia.
The current approach is aiming at medical intervention to induce weight loss or prevention of weight gain. This is achieved by interfering with appetite control, which is mediated by the Hypothalamus, an important brain region proven to control food intake. Herein, neuropeptide Y (NPY) has been proven to be one of the strongest central mediators of food intake in several animal species. Increased NPY levels result in profound food intake. Various receptors of neuropeptide Y (NPY) have been described to play a role in appetite control and weight gain. Interference with these receptors is likely to reduce appetite and consequently weight gain. Reduction and long-term maintenance of body weight can also have beneficial consequences on co-associated risk factors such as arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes and renal failure.
Accordingly, the compounds of formula I can be used in the prophylaxis or treatment of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity.